Roninz Angelz~
by Midnight Siren
Summary: Ever wonder how those guyz stay alive alllllll the time~???? R&R pleaze
1. Prologue

Characterz for "Roninz Angelz"

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Name: Marisa

****

Age: 15

****

Lookz: Blond hair passed her butt, baby blue eyes, tan, 5'7" 

****

Outfit: Baby Pink tank top, dark blue jeans with a light blue cuff that comes up to mid thigh, dark blue jean jacket and white sneakers outlined in baby pink 

****

Title: Marisa Angel of Torrent

****

Ronin: Sai (Torrent)

****

Bio: Marisa is the youngest of the Ronin Angelz. She always been strong about watching over Sai but she does have a weakness like all people or should I say Angelz that is the other Ronin Angelz. She's loyal and trusting 

****

Name: Krystal/Krissy/Kris

****

Age: 19

****

Lookz: Black hair to the middle of her back, dark green eyes, tan, 5'10" 

****

Outfit: dark blue jean capris, dark purple baby tee, dark blue jean jacket with black ankle high boots.

****

Title: Krystal Angel of Halo

****

Ronin: Sage (Halo)

****

Bio: Krystal is the coldest of Angelz. She's wise to the bone and is the eldest of Angelz. The others look up to her and respect her, all but Haley, who has an attitude of her own. Krystal learns one lesson that she never expected to learn again. 

****

Name: Nataku

****

Age: 17

****

Lookz: Light purple hair that goes a little past her shoulders, baby blue eyes, tan, 5'6"

****

Outfit: Dark blue flare jeans, a white tank top that shows her stomach, a ¾ sleeve jean jacket, and white sneakers.

****

Title: Nataku Angel of Strata 

****

Ronin: Rowen (Strata)

****

Bio: Watch out Dynasty! This is one girl you don't wanna tick off. Worse then Ryo but not as bad at Haley Nataku was chosen to protect the barer of the armor Strata out of blood. Her father protected the last barer and now its her turn. What she finds if that its harder to protect someone that you don't love then someone you do love. 

****

Name: Haley

****

Age: 18

****

Lookz: Shoulder length dark brown hair, honey brown eyes, VERY tan, 5'8"

****

Outfit: Baggy dark blue jeans, a tight dark green baby tee, dark blue jean jacket, and black boots

****

Title: Haley Angel of Hard Rock

****

Ronin: Kento (Hard Rock)

****

Bio: You've been warned! She got the attitude, temper, strength, and look you don't wanna mess with! Being second eldest of the Angelz Haley is one tough chick! Temper the size of Alaska and strength of Kento this girl is someone you don't wanna mess with. Although she cold and tough she does have feelings, her hardest lesson is learning to fall outta love. 

****

Name: Amanda

****

Age: 16

****

Lookz: pure white hair that comes down to the middle of her back, blue eyes, tan, 6'1"

****

Outfit: dark blue flare jeans, a silver baby tee, white sneakers outlined in silver and a dark blue jean jacket

****

Title: Amanda Angel of WildFire

****

Ronin: Ryo (WildFire)

****

Bio: You may think that the protector of Ryo has to have a temper to don't ya? Well you're wrong! This is one clear headed girl. She thinks things out, but charges in where there's no time to think. She has no problem with protecting Ryo….that is until she actually has to do it. She finds his hot headed temper is more then she can handle and may need a little help from her old friend.

Prologue ~ Angelz a head!

~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

White puffy clouds filled the area with golden rays of light shinning through. Only once in a while would you see a blue path of sky. A young girl with blond hair lay on a cloud by a blue path looking down through it. She had a smile plastered on her lips and her eyes sparkled. "So that's where the warrior of Torrent lives? All the way down there in Japan?" She said to herself with a sigh. She rolled over on her back flinging her arms to the side. She crossed her leg over the other one and tapped her foot. "This is no fun up here! Why do the other Angelz get to go protect people and I don't?!?" She kept complaining to herself as another angel watched from her spot on the high clouds. She had black hair a looked a few years older then the other angel. Her dark green eyes narrowed at the younger angel and she said it was no fair that the other Angelz got to protect someone. She jumped down disappearing and reappearing about 6 feet away from the younger angel. 

"You better stop complaining Marisa." The younger angel gasped and looked over at her. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

"But its not fa-"

"I said stop complaining!" Marisa cupped both hands other her mouth and nodded. "You should be honored to be up here, most Angelz that are sent down there are ones that have problems or dishonor their master."

"I know Kris but I just want to go see what the Ronin Warriors do! I mean Nataku's father always told us about his adventures with them when we were kids, I just want to be down there with them." Marisa said looking down through the blue path.

"Wise tales, that's what they were. Everyone knows that the Ronin Warriors aren't mere kids. They are grown adults with strong powers." Kris snapped. "And what do you mean as kids? You never grew up." Marisa looked at her with hurt eyes.

"Lighten up on her Kris." They both looked behind Kris to see another Angel walking up to them. She had dark brown hair a dark brown eyes that held a tempered look. "She's jus a kid ya know."

"Am not!" Marisa yelled. "I'm jus like you guys!"

"You're no where near like us, you haven't learned you lessons yet as an angel." Kris said bitterly. 

"KRIS!!! HALEY!!! MARISA!!!" They looked up to see two other girls flying their way at full speed. They landed and ran over to them

"What is it Nataku? Amanda?" Marisa asked.

"Its Heria! She wants to see ALL of us." Nataku cried. They all looked at each other with somewhat fear in their eyes. Heria was their master for ever since they could remember, but not once had she wanted to see ALL of them together. They all gulped and nodded. 

~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

All five of them stood whispering about why she wanted to see all of them. A huge cloud stood in front of them like it was a door with smaller clouds as steps down toward them. They all shut up as the huge cloud vanished. There stood a woman with long pure white hair that flowed down to the ground. She had on a long pale purple shimmery dress that matched her lips. She had silver eyes with white shimmery eye shadow. She stepped down onto the first cloud step and Nataku, Kris, Marisa and Amanda all bowed down on one knee while Haley stayed standing.

"By now I'm sure you all are wondering why I've called for you all." Her voice was a smooth yet firm. 

"Yeah we are." Haley said. Amanda elbowed her in the shin and she shut up. Heria smirked.

"Its alright Amanda. Haley, I've called you all here for a mission." They all looked up in surprise. 

"What mission is that Master Heria?" Kris asked.

"To protect the Ronin Warriors."

~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Sugar: ta da~!!!! All done wit this one, two stories goin at once, how will we ever finish it hehe

Sorceris: she leavez me to du all the work hehe

Sugar: go a head now~!! Review us~!!!


	2. Marisa's Rage

Roninz Angelz ~ Chapter one ~ Marisa's Rage  
By,  
~*~Sugar~*~ & Sorceris of Spirit  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Kris stepped onto a high branch. She arms folded over her chest with a look of determination across her face. Her dark eyes scanned the forest as the wind blew around her. Her eyes rested upon a boy in green and white sub armor. She slightly gasped as he looked at her. 'That can't be Halo! He is a mere boy.' She gritted her teeth and jumped down disappearing and reappearing next to him. He sat kneeling next to the river with his eyes closed. Kris flew up a bit and crossed her legs waiting for him to finish. 'He's a boy and he takes forever. This is going to be fun.' She scolded herself in her mind for making fun of her assignment. "Hurry up would you!" She yelled standing up placing her hands on her hips. She sighed and returned to sitting. "No use yelling at him, he can't hear me."   
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Marisa flew around and around and around with joy. She finally got to protect the Ronin Warrior Torrent! She was so happy. A smile graced her lips as she saw Sai walk out of a pet store with a small bag of fish. She flew down and floated next to him. He glanced at his watch and then back up as a car pulled up. Marisa almost screamed when she saw Haley sitting on top of the car. Kento looked out of the drivers seat window and Sai got in. Marisa hurried and got on top with Haley.   
"I wasn't suppose to see you here." Marisa said. She had never liked Haley. She was cold, mean and wasn't any fun to be around. Haley glared at her from the side as she sat with her legs crossed.  
"Its not like I want to see you either Marisa." Haley snapped and closed her eyes as the wind blew her hair dark hair around. Marisa shut up knowing Haley wasn't to fond of protecting someone. She was used to the life in the clouds where she was raised to be the strongest angel there.   
"Lighten up Haley! You're here protecting the strongest Ronin Warrior you should be happy its and honor to protect one of them!" Marisa yelled. Haley glared at her and Marisa shivered.  
"Its not an honor to be stuck down here where its almost a punishment to be!" Haley yelled. She disappeared and reappeared in the backseat of the van. Marisa sighed and laid back on the van. The wind washed over her like waves of an ocean as the van sped down the smooth roads. She smiled to herself and relaxed as they neared the Koji house.  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Nataku sat on the edge of the balcony with her legs thrown over the side and crossed. She twisted her pale purple hair up into a French twist with Rowen standing next to her. He was star gazing and at the same time boring Nataku to death. "Oh come on already!" She whined. "We've been out here long enough!" she looked over at him. He seemed lost. She leaned over and waved a hand in front of his face. "heeeelllllooooo!!! Anyone home!!! Yo! Buddy blue!!!" She flew off the edge and floated in front of him. "Man this really bites you can't hear me! What are you looking at!?!"  
"The stars." Nataku nearly fell from her spot. "They're so beautiful."   
"Oh good!! Thought you were talkin' to me there for a second!" Nataku sat back down and rested her chin on her hand. "Man I feel like an idiot. I'm sittin' here talkin to someone that can't even hear me!"   
"Rowen!" They both looked back as some called him. Nataku disappeared as Rowen went back down stairs. She reappeared at the bottom of the stairs and gasped. There were all the Ronins in sub armor. Amanda was floating next to Ryo, Kris was standing next to Sage, Marisa was sitting in the air next to Sai while Haley was on the sofa.   
"What's going on guys?!?" Nataku cried with fear.  
"The Dynasty attacked, what else?" Haley glared at Nataku. Everyone looked up as Rowen came running down.   
"Rowen, arm up, Dynasty is here again, and it looks like they mean business." Ryo said. Rowen nodded and called upon his sub armor. They took off running as lightning struck and rain started to pour down. The Angelz disappeared and reappeared outside watching the Ronins run to battle.  
"Are we just gonna stand here and do nothing or are we gonna go and fight?!" Marisa yelled. She went to go run off by Kris's arm shot out in front of her to stop her.  
"Don't you dare go rushing off thinking you can fight just as good as them. You can't. Have you tried touching anything down here that's human? You'll go right through it." Kris growled. Marisa gulped and shrank back.  
"Then how are we suppose to protect them?" She asked looking at the others. Amanda snapped her fingers and Marisa fell to the ground.   
"With our magic." She smirked and they all disappeared leaving Marisa alone. She stood up grumbling.  
"I'll show you! I'll show you all! I'll help Sai fight and I'll protect him to!" She clenched her fists and stormed off.   
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Amanda stood watching Ryo fight. "Oh look out!" She waved her hand and the dynasty solider that was behind him was wiped out. Amanda looked over as a red jeep pulled over and a girl with red hair jumped out. "Mia!?!"   
"Ryo look out!" Mia yelled. He turned around as a black light hit him. "RYO!" Amanda gasped she disappeared and reappeared next to him.   
"Ryo! Ryo! Ryo!!!! Wake up! Wake up!! Noooo don't do this to me!! I look away for one second and you're dead!!! Nooooo way! GET UP!!!" Amanda screamed. She gasped and flew out of the way and Mia fell to her knees next to him. The others came running over with Sai being helped by Kento.  
"Ryo! Can you hear me, Ryo!" Mia yelled shaking him. Amanda looked over at Sai then at the other Angelz.   
"Where's Marisa?!?!?" Amanda cried.  
"We don't know." Nataku said with worry. "Eeeeeeep!!! Look out!" She waved her hand and Rowen fell to the side as a Dynasty solider went to hit him. He used his bow to hit it and a black cloud escaped from its body.  
"We have to find Marisa, we can't use our powers to protect Sai too" Kris said. They all nodded.  
"But we can't leave them." Amanda said. She looked over at Ryo as the others protected him and Mia.   
"Then how do we get her here?" Nataku asked. Everyone looked at each other, none of them with answers.  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Marisa flew around in the dark skies. Black clouds formed, lightning struck and rain poured from the sky. A look of determination washed over Marisa's face as she searched for an entrance to the Dynasty castle. She screamed and back flipped back in the air as a lightning bolt flashed in front of her. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. Little girls shouldn't be flying around and about here. You could get hurt." A girl said appearing. Her pure black hair streamed down her body like a river. It ended at her calf. She had silver eyes and was pale. She had gold eye shadow and gold lips. She also had gold lines marking her high cheekbones. She had on a black dress that had a slit up the sides that came to her thighs. Underneath was a shear silver skirt. The dress went around one shoulder leaving the other one bare. She had on black leather gloves that went up to her elbows and leather boots that laced up to her knees. She held a silver staff in her hands with a smirk playing across her lips. The staff was a smooth pole with a orb on the end. Inside the orb was a lighting storm going nuts.   
Marisa took a deep breath in fear. Her nails dug into her hands as she clenched her fists. She bit her lip pink bottom lip and her eyes widened with fear.   
"Who are you!?" Marisa called trying to sound strong with a smooth voice, but instead it came out as a squeak.   
The girl laughed raisin a hand to her mouth. Her silver eyes narrowed at Marisa as she tried to fly off. "I don't think so little girl." She hissed. She spun her staff around and pointed it at Marisa. Lighting surrounded her and she let out an ear-piercing scream. "You're mine."  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Haley sat in the sky next to Kento waving her hand which way and that to help keep the dynasty soldiers away. Wicked laughter caught everyone attention as the dynasty soldiers disappeared. Four girls appeared in the sky.   
One had long midnight blue hair that went to her feet. It was pulled back into a half ponytail. Her dark eyes shimmered with evil as her silver lips curved up into a smirk. She had on a long dress that hugged her figure till it reached her knees, then it flared out. It was off the shoulders and with down to her wrists. She had on ankle black boots. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Amanda.   
The second girl had pure white hair that went to the middle of her back. It was pulled up into a high ponytail with two thin strands falling down to frame her face. Her white hair made her neon blue eyes stand out. Her dress was sleeveless and crossed in the front. One half was white while the other half was black. It hugged her figure and went to mid-thigh. She had on leather lace up boots that reached her knees. One boot was white the other was black. She had one arm down across in front of her while the other was behind her. Her neon blue eyes narrowed at Haley as she stood up in the air glaring at her.   
The third girl had long gold hair that reached passed her butt. Her red eyes clashed her whole outfit. Her icy blue dress was short and tight. It was 3/4 sleeves and went to mid-thigh. She had icy blue ankle boots that had a white rose embroidered on the side. Her pale white lips grinned as she saw Nataku glare at her.   
The last girl looked straight at Kris. Her black eyes burning into her as she twisted her whip in her hands. She had on silver spandex shorts on with a shear white skirt over it. She had on a black leather, low cut, sleeveless, tight shirt on. Her silver hair was pulled up into a bun with a white and black ribbon that had bells on the end of them.   
"Who are you and why do you want the mortal realm!?" Kento yelled getting ready to fight. Everyone gasped as light struck the ground right in front of Kento. Kento gulped and stepped back. Lighting swirled around like a whorl pool and there stood the girl whom had taken Marisa. It her hand was a chain. The chain was wrapped around Marisa cutting into her.  
"Marisa!" Nataku screamed.  
"Let the girl go! She's got nothing to do with this!" Sai yelled. The Angelz looked at Sai in disbelief.   
"He can see her!?!?" Amanda cried.  
"She has everything to do with this, just as her sisters that are around you do." The girl laughed.   
"Who are you?" Rowen asked holding his bow out getting ready to shoot her.   
The girl smirked. "We are the dark sister, as this." She jerked Marisa. "Is a light sister." The Ronins gave her an angry look while the Angelz looked shocked.   
"Just leave her out of this!" Sai yelled tightening his grip on his staff. The girl glared at him then laughed.  
"You don't even know about your own battle! You weaklings." Amanda looked at Marisa and she moaned. Her eyes flickered open and she looked up at them blood ran down from her forehead to her cheek. Kris gasped when she saw the blood. 'She can't be bleeding! She's already dead!' Kris thought in horror.   
'She WAS dead Krystal Protector of Halo. She's now a human like the Ronins.' One of the girl's voices said to her. Kris glared out at them.   
"Now let it be known, all Angelz return to normal, bring the human back to life!" The one with midnight blue hair yelled raising her hands. Rain started to pour down, lightning flashed, thunder roared, hale fell with dark clouds filling the area. Amanda hit the ground on her butt, Nataku landed on her feet almost twisting her ankle, Kris landed perfectly and Haley fell into Kento's arms.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Both Kento and Haley yelled. She jumped out of his arms and landed on her butt. The Dark Sisters laughed and flung Marisa out toward them.  
"I got her!" Nataku yelled. She jumped into the air but landed face first in the mud. Sai jumped up and caught her. She looked up at him and blushed.  
"Awwww the poor little girl blushed!" The girl with gold hair laughed. Marisa jumped out of his arms and landed on her feet. She glared at the Dark Sisters.   
"I'll show you!" She charged at the one closest to the ground, which happened to be the gold one. She punched her and she landed on her back in the mud. Marisa flipped over her and landed on her feet behind her. She turned around as she heard the girl growl. She flew up in the air hale started to pour down cutting those with our armor.   
"I am Shannon of Ice!!! No one mocks me! Or beats me! Now die!" She charged at Marisa and she ducked, sending Shannon flying. She smashed into a tree and Marisa got ready to fight. 'Focus, don't let your guard down, don't let your enemy out of sight.' Marisa told herself. She took a deep breath as Shannon stood up. She swirled around and glared at her. "That's it!!!" Shannon started to gather energy in her hands. Marisa gulped.   
"Why couldn't I be an angel right now!?!? My powers would come in handy!" Marisa yelled. She screamed as Shannon let lose the powers as some wrapped their arms around her. They pulled her out of the way and she landed on top of them. She looked down into soft brown eyes.  
"Are you ok?" Sai asked. Marisa nodded and stood up helping him up. Marisa looked back at Shannon and gritted her teeth. 'Ok I'm suppose to be protecting him, not him protecting me, that's it!' She charged at Shannon and grabbed her arm. She flipped her over her and she landed on her back. Shannon went to swipe her legs out from under her but she flipped over her. She brought her foot around right as Shannon was getting up. It hit her and she went flying to the side.   
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Amanda stood next to Mia and Ryo watching in fear as the youngest of them all fought alone. She clenched her fist and cursed under her breath. 'Its all our fault! If we hadn't made fun of her she would have NEVER gone out alone and got caught.' Amanda looked up as Marisa went flying back from Shannon's blow. "Please be ok." Amanda whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.   
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Kris stood with her hands to her side watching next to Sage. She bit her lip as Marisa nearly took a blow again. 'Focus! Don't let your anger blind you!' Kris yelled at her in her mind. Her hand flinched as she saw Marisa twisted Shannon's fist but didn't take hold of the other one. "MARISA!" Kris yelled as Shannon gave her an upper cut and she went flying back. Sage had to hold Kris back from running over to Marisa. She screamed for him to let go but he wouldn't listen. "You don't understand! They're going to kill her! MARISA!!" Sage pulled her back and held her close so she couldn't escape.  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Nataku stood with Rowen. The rain had washed all the mud from her face but a few smears. Now her face was covered in blood, scratches and mud. She flinched and covered her face as hale blew toward her. Rowen wrapped his arms around her and turned his back to the wind to protect her from it. 'I'm suppose to be protecting you!' Nataku thought. But didn't say anything. It felt good to have the hale off her. She could feel her legs lose feeling in them as wind blew strongly around them. 'Arg!! We have to help Marisa! But how?'  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Haley stood tall not flinching at all as the hale cut at her skin. Her eyes followed Marisa as she moved around dodging and blocking all of Shannon's blows. 'Keep up at this rate runt and your gonna end up dead. Use the powers of the Angelz.' Haley thought coolly. Her hand twitched a little as Marisa took a blow in the jaw knocking her to the ground. 'Get up.' "Get up!" Haley cried softly. Kento looked over at her angrily.   
"She's doing her best! Leave her be!" Haley glared at him and Kento took a step back.  
"That's NOT her best, not at all. I've known her all her life, she's not giving it all she got." Haley snapped then turned back to watch the fight.   
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Marisa screamed and ducked out of the way as Shannon punched at her. She grabbed her arm and flipped her over onto her back. 'Help!' Her mind screamed. Shannon grabbed her leg and pulled. Marisa fell on her back with a thud. Her legs, cloths, arms, face and hair were covered in mud. Shannon stood up towering over her. She used the back of her hand to wiped the mud from her face. "That's it you little brat, you're going to be dead again." Her voice came out in a low hiss. She went to lung at her but Marisa rolled out of the way and Shannon hit the mud. Marisa pushed herself up and brought her foot around smacking Shannon in the face. She fell to the ground and she started to laugh. Marisa cocked an eyebrow and looked at her. "Fool!" Shannon jumped up and spun around. A ball of glowing icy blue light forming quickly in her hand. Marisa's eyes darted from Shannon to Sai. "SAY GOOD BYE TORRENT!!" Shannon hurled the light at him. Marisa screamed as the light hit Sai in the chest. He went flying back and smashed into a tree knocking it down. Marisa covered her face with her hands and the other Angelz yelled at her. Marisa glared at Shannon and stood up form her kneeling spot in the mud.   
"You're going down." Marisa whispered. Shannon turned around and laughed.  
"Oh really? And how to you think you're going to do that?" Shannon gasped as Marisa started to glow white.   
"No one, I repeat NO one hurts him." Marisa growled. The power lifted her into the air and it started to glow brighter.   
Sky Lighter!  
Shannon was smacked back into trees past Sai. Marisa landed on the ground breathing hard. She collapsed onto her knees then fell to her hands and knees.   
"Marisa!!" Amanda came running over to her along with Kris and Nataku. Haley stayed behind with her arms crossed over her chest as the storm started to die down. The other four girls looked in anger at the Angelz.   
"We'll be back. We haven't finished you yet." The one in blue said and they disappeared along with Shannon. Kento ran over and helped Sai up while Sage picked up the passed-out Marisa. Mia was helping Ryo stand while the Angelz looked at the Ronins in fear.   
"Who are you?" Kento growled at Haley.  
"We're the Angelz. We were sent here to protect you but now I guess we're fighting with you." Kris answered for her.  
"No way I'm fighting with them." Haley snapped. "Ira's mine and mine alone." She punched her fist into her other hand and glared up at the dark sky.   
"Like you could take her alone." Kento smirked. Haley glared at him and got ready to charge at him.  
"HALEY RENEE ANGEL! You hit him and I'll show you just how well you taught me to fight." Nataku barked. Haley smirked and glared at Kento.  
"You better be glad she stopped me." Haley hissed.  
"So are you guys going to help us fight?" Rowen asked.   
"Yes"  
"No" Everyone looked over at Haley.   
"Why not Hale?" Nataku asked.  
"I don't fight in other peoples battles, especially when I didn't start 'em." Haley said. Amanda stepped toward Haley.  
"Don't go blaming this on Marisa! She didn't do it!" Amanda yelled clenching her fist. Haley glared sharply at her.  
"It is to her fault. If she hadn't wanted to help Torrent fight so badly then she would have NEVER got caught by Kia." Haley spat.   
"YOU BITCH!!!!" Amanda charged at Haley knocking her to the ground. She punched her furiously but Haley was to strong. She grabbed her hands and threw her off her. She stood up and got ready to fight. Rowen ran in the middle of them.  
"Stop it! You two are sisters. You can't go killin' each other!" he glared at both of them.  
"Sisters by magic, not by blood." Haley hissed. Both girls glared at one another. Rowen pushed Amanda away from Haley and Haley just walked off.  
"Haley where are you going?!" Nataku screamed taking a step forward.   
"Somewhere where you weaklings aren't at." Haley called over her shoulder and soon disappeared in the mist. Amanda went over to Mia and helped Ryo out.   
"Come on lets go home." Ryo said. They all nodded and walked off.  



	3. Strength in the heart

Roninz Angelz ~ Chapter 2 ~ Training 

Roninz Angelz ~ Chapter 2 ~ Strength in the heart

By,

Sugar & Sorceris of Spirit

~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

An ear-piercing scream rang through the Koji house. White Blaze looked up from his spot next to the fireplace over to the sofa. Marisa sat clenching the arm of the sofa as Sai cleaned her cuts on her face, arms and legs. "OWWWW!!!! Stop that!" Marisa yelled. Kris looked up from her cup of coffee and glared at Marisa.

"Would you shut up!" Kris hissed. Marisa glared right back.

"Hey! You better be thankful! I got the crap beat out of me for you!" Sai laughed as the two girls started fighting. Sage same walking down stairs in black slakes and a silky dark green shirt. 

"Hey Sage, where are you going?" Sai asked putting up the first aid kit. Sage looked up at Sai with her gray violet eyes.

"I have a date with Cari." He replied while watching the two Angelz yell at each other. Nataku came waltzing down stairs with Rowen. His nose was stuck in a book as Nataku hummed a song. Her light purple hair was pulled into two braids. 

"Oh would you two shut up!" Nataku yelled. Kris and Marisa both shut up and sat down. "Thank you." Nataku smiled sweetly. 

"Brat," Kris muttered to Marisa.

"Loser," came a reply.

"Moron," 

"Suck up,"

"What?"

"Got ya!"

"I said shut up!!" Marisa sank back along with Kirs. Nataku walked over to the sliding glass door and ran right into it. "Ow, forgot hehe!" she pushed it open and stepped outside into the rain. "Oh boy," she hung her head. 

"Nat, could ya come up here please" Amanda called. Nataku shook her head and ran back in, Rowen shutting the door behind her.

~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Nataku walked into the room and saw Mia and Amanda talking quietly, but quickly shut up as she entered. They both looked up at her with worry.

"Hey whats up?" Nataku said jumping up in the air, only to fall back down on her butt. "Damn it!" Amanda laughed and shook her head.

"Nataku, I want to tell you something, but I don't want to tell the others just yet," Amanda said seriously. 

"You mean you just don't want to tell Marisa," Nataku said glarring at her. "Manda! You know she's part of this group she deserves to know!"

"No! Its not like that, just…" Amanda and Mia exchanged glances. "We think someone else needs to protect Sai…"

"What?! No way!" Nataku yelled standing up. "She's his protector and that's that!" 

"Hush! Nat!" Nataku glared at her.

"There is no way we're switching up the protecting watches," Nataku said marching out of the room. 

"Man, I wish she would have listened to me," Amanda said clenching her fists. 

"Don't worry, she'll see why we want to switch them soon," Mia replied.

~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Haley sat in the park watching people move around, laughing having a good time. She closed her eyes resting her chin on her hands. 'This can't be happening to me, no way this is real,' she thought. 

"There you are," Haley looked up to see Sage and Kento standing in front of her. She glared at them and stood up, turning to walk away. Kento grabbed her wrist and turned her to them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where~"

"With us, that's where!" someone cried as rain started to pour down, lighting running across the sky. People screamed in fear and started to run around franticly. Haley, Sage and Kento all looked up to see Ira and Celeste, Amanda's equal, floating in the air laughing. 

"Not you two again," Haley said gritting her teeth. Ira glared at her and held out her hand towards Haley.

"Die Angel!" Black lightning went surging towards her, but Haley was to fast. She stepped up onto the bench's seat and pushed herself off it, flipping to the side and away from the Ronins. Ira let out an evil laugh before turning towards Kento. "Fool," Haley looked from Ira to Kento and back. 

"No!" Haley yelled as Celeste disappeared and reappeared behind him, she grabbed him and pulled him up into the air a good 40 feet. 

"Lets see how hard Hardrock can fall!" Celeste cried laughing right before she let go of him, sending him plunging to his death. 

"Kento!" Sage yelled he went to jumped up to save him but Ira sent a bolt of black energy at him, sending him flying back. Haley ran and jumped up, taking a hold of Kento. They tumbled to the side, breaking his fall. 

"Hey!" Celeste cried, "you stupid Angel!" Haley stood up and glared at her. 

"You're not going to hurt him! I've been sent here to protect him from witches like you, and that's what I'm going to do!" Haley declared. 

"Witches?!" Celeste hissed, "I'll show you witches, girls!" at her command the other three Dark Sisters appeared laughing. 

"5 against one, you're a little out numbered Angel," Shannon said.

"I'd have to agree," Raile, Kris's equal, said cracking her whip. 

"I'll show you," Haley hissed raising her fist stepping into a fighting position. 

"So you dare take us all on?" Kia hissed back.

"Yes," Haley spat out the word as if it was venom. 

"Haley.." Kento warned, she glanced back at him. A look of worry was washed over his face. "They're to strong for you," 

"Hmp, that's what you think, and they think," Haley said looking back up at them.

"How about we even those odds a little?" everyone looked to the side to see Nataku and Kris standing there. 

"If you wish, we'll still get you," Shannon said with a smirk. 

"Where are your little Ronin friends? Aren't they coming to help you?" Nataku glared at Shannon. 

"Protector of the Ronins, Angelz at spirit," Nataku whispered looking at Haley and Kris, who nodded to her. 

"We're gonna rock your world," Kris hissed before charging at Raile, declaring the war between Light Sisters and Dark Sisters. 

Haley fell to the ground as Ira rammed into her, but Haley was on top of it. She grabbed Ira's arms and brought her foot into her stomach using her leg to flip Ira over her. She sent her hurling into the air landing on the ground on her back. Haley flipped up and spun around. She gasped as a gust of wind blasted behind her. She glanced back to see Kento on top of Celeste, holding her down. She smiled softly, 'thanks'. She turned to Ira as she stood up getting ready to fight. 

"Not that easy now am I?" Haley smirked at Ira's angered look. 

"We'll just see about that!" with that Ira hurled herself at Haley….

~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Kris fell to the ground holding her stomach in pain. She had just taken the blow from Raile to save Sage. 'This isn't that easy!' Kris hissed in her mind. Raile recoiled in pain as Kris punched her straight in the middle of her face. She glanced to her side to see Nataku getting her ass kicked. 'Lets do it!' Kris called mentally to Nataku as she glanced at her. She nodded and both girls ran toward each other, their enemies following them. Nataku and Kris grabbed onto to each other, they swung themselves up and around, kicking each others opponent in the stomach, sending them flying back. Both girls landed back to back ready to fight. 

"Looks like fighting with Haley paid off," Nataku giggled as Kris nodded. Raile and Shannon stood up a glared at the girls. 

"That's it!" Raile screamed and lunged at Kris at full speed. 

"Move!" Kris screamed pushing Nataku out of the way. Kris crossed her arms over her face blocking Raile and pushed her over herself. What Kris didn't see was what brought her down. Raile had wrapped her whip around her arms and when she went back, so did Kris. She was dragged on the floor until Raile stood up, then the fun started. Raile swung Kris around and let her go, Kris went flying into the air.

"KRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nataku screamed as Kris was smashed onto the picnic table. Haley gasped as she watched in horror as her sister was almost killed for the second time. 

"Kris!" Haley screamed running over to her along with Kento. Ira smirked as the five sisters grouped up in the air gathering power to finish off the two Ronins and their three sisters. "No!" Haley cried as she fell to her knees from the force of the magic from her Dark Sisters. Everyone was pressed down to the ground as if the gravity had increased.

"She's going to die, there's nothing you can do to stop it!" Kia cried laughing as she pushed more power onto Kris. She screamed in agony piercing her sister's ears. Haley grunted as Ira applied more power on her. 

"What!?" Shannon and Ira cried together as Haley slowly pushed herself up. She gasped as she almost fell back down. She glared up at them gritting her teeth.

"I'll-I'll show y-you not to mess with my sister!" Haley screamed a white light surrounding her, lifting her up. 

"Not again," Kia hissed, she went to go disappear, but found herself stuck. "What's this!?"

"I don't think so Kia, not this time! This time you're gonna learn that lesson you're pasted due to learn," Haley barked.

"And what lesson is that?" Kia asked ammused.

"Don't mess with the Light Sisters!" 

Heart Breaker!

The five sisters screamed in pain as Haley's power poured out to them. Haley's power released them and they disappeared back to the dynasty. She sighed as the light left her, leaving her in thin air….

"Ah!" she screamed in surprise as she went plunging down to the ground. Kento jumped up and caught her. "Uh thanks," she said slipping out of his hold. 

"Kris?" Haley looked over to Nataku as she crawled over to Kris's side. She rushed over to them, falling to her knees next to her older sister. 

"Krissy, please, please be ok," Haley whispered so only her and Nataku could hear.

"H-Hale? Nat?" Kris coughed as her eyes fluttered open. Haley gave a small smile while Nataku's eyes filled with tears of joy and a smile graced her lips.

"Krissy! You're ok!" Nataku cried and tackled her with a hug. Kris groaned in pain but laughed a bit.

"Yeah but not for long if you don't stay away from her! Damn Nat! Back off!" Haley cried pulling her younger sister off Kris. Nataku giggled.

"Sorry hehe?" Sage scooped up Kris and stood up.

"Come on lets go," Sage said, everyone but Haley nodded. They started to walk off but Nataku looked back at her. 

"Haley?" Haley looked down at the ground. 

"I'm no-"

"Hales," she looked up as Kris called her by the nick name she had given her when they were younger. "Sisters by blood, and sisters by magic, no matter the difference, we stick together." Haley looked up at the sky as the sun started to peek out once again. She smiled inwardly and nodded. Nataku ran back to her and swung an arm around her shoulders.

"Off," Nataku giggled and took her arm away from Haley. "Let's go," they nodded and started off again.


End file.
